Seducing Mr Perfect
by Pekopon Pudding
Summary: Mikan, hard working and heartbroken. Natsume, hot and sexy. He decides to help her with her relationship issues and tells her that, If she could get him to fall in love with her, then he'll apologize on his knees.. Summary Inside. Read and Review.
1. Meeting Her MatchMaker

i regret to inform you that i have deleted my previous story known as 'Natsume's Best Friend' due to a severe writer's block but have no fear fellow readers, for i have brought you this new story! hopefully this would help you to forget that i have ever written the deleted story! Enjoy!

**Summary**: Competent in work but clueless in love, Mikan throws herself whole-heartedly into every relationship but always comes up empty handed. After getting dumped yet again, this time on his birthday, she enlist the advice of her newly arrived boss, Natsume, a slick and handsome womanizer. He teaches her how she should treat men to keep them interested. Like,

1) Don't call them, Let them call you.

2) Always hang up first.

3) Let him pay and

4) Play hard to get.

Natsume then presents her with the ultimate challenge, "Try to Seduce Him".

* * *

Chapter 1: _Their Encounter_

_Based on a Korean Movie_

The streets where busy in Korea and a woman, of the age 24, was standing in the middle of what seemed like the world. She had long, flowing, chocolate brown hair and big eyes to match. Wearing a simple white dress that stopped at her knees and Jimmy Choo flip-flops, she was patiently waiting in the center of the crowd for her lover. She was smiling because it was her first time out of her own country, Japan. Her lover was in Korea for a business trip. He was a photographer.

Wait for me by the bus stop outside the airport.

The instructions given to her by her lover, Ruka, was clear and yet there she stood, for the past 2 hours, waiting... patiently waiting, for him to arrive.

She had informed the company she worked for that she was having her appendix removed. So, throughout the entire 2 hours, she was thinking wether the appendix was on the left or right. (A/N: i don't know this either!)

The third hour finally kicked in and she decided to head back to the hotel and take a long, hot shower to calm herself. She was thinking, yet again, about love.

She was thinking about the possibilities of finding a love that won't make her lonely. A love that made her feel happy and warm inside. And also, if Ruka was the true love she was searching for.

* * *

.:**_Back in Japan_**:.

_CRASH!_

Mikan immediately got out of her car and stomped towards the drivers side of the car in front of her.

"What is wrong with you?! Why did you stop?!" she screamed right to his handsome face. Screaming louder when he merely smirked at her angered expression.

Still smirking, the handsome lad with ruby red eyes and jet black hair, raised his hand and pointed towards the traffic light, which was clearly flashing red.

Mikan immediately blushed. She was too busy putting on her lipstick that she hardly noticed the color change. She started mumbling her apologies and explain that she had not seen the red light light.

"Give me your business card" he said. The earlier smirk was now faintly visible due to the irritation, he was now experiencing. She was definitely blushing. Possibly harder now than before.

"I-I..uhmm.." she was saved by the sound of her portable phone. She picked it up, not bothering to see the name of the caller, and hurriedly said, "Ruka?"

"No, Gomen, it's Hotaru. How was your trip?" said Hotaru, sounding slightly amused by her outburst.

"I was stood up in Korea" was the sad response from the brunette. She felt like crying about her unlucky streak of bad relationships.

"What?! That sissy ran away again?! Dump him already!" screamed Hotaru, ready to crush Ruka to a pulp.

"Don't worry! it's his birthday today! He would surely call!" trying so hard to convince herself of her own words. "Do you happen to know which side the appendix is? Cause i told my company that i was having my appendix removed an-" She was cut off by the sudden blinding flash of light, followed by a 'click' of a camera.

Natsume swiftly grabbed her phone and ended her call with Hotaru. Dialing in his numbers instead, only to switch it off moments later. He gave her back her phone and said,"Now i have your picture and your phone number so, i'll call you for the bill."

Turning around to head back to his car when she suddenly stopped him and handed him her business card. Not forgetting, of course, to say, might i add with the utmost confidence,"I gave you my card. Now delete the picture. My picture."

He took the card without a second thought and shoved it in his pocket. Satisfied that he agreed, Mikan was smiling in triumph.

But, he took out, instead, his sunglasses and proceeded back to his car. Fastened his seatbelt and drove off without another word.

She stood there shocked but decided to just shrug it off. It's not like she's ever going to see him again, but if she did, she was going to make him pay. Thats what she thinks anyway.

She got back into her car and, once again, her mouth hung wide open. There, in her reflection was a very visible, very huge, very very noticeable, not to mention embarrassing smear of glossy pink lipstick, starting from her upper lip, all the way to the bags under her right eye.

She was utterly humiliated. Her day couldn't get any worse.

* * *

Sumire, a bright girl with dark green, curly hair and emerald eyes, rushed past the enormous amount of people to get to a certain brunette, who was gloomier than usual due to her little accident with a handsome stranger.

"Mikan! Mikan! You missed an important announcement this morning! Anyways, The New President from Hyuuga Corps. just arrived this morning from America. He is going to be our new, temporary, Head Chief. Name is Natsume Hyuuga. He is also, very good looking and he is only 26! He is also fluent in 5 different languages, including French and you know, French is like the most romantic language in the world! Kyaaa he is amazing!" Squealed Sumire.

Mikan didn't seemed affected by the news. She simply gathered her documents and headed to the said man's office. Her boss was already waiting there for her.

Natsume was facing the window so, all view of his face was unseen. Mikan stood in the center of the room with her boss. Her head bent low due to her nervousness. After this moment, this man would be her new boss and she was afraid that he might not like her.

Her boss was explaining her abilities to him and her nervousness level just went up a notch. She didn't sound good enough for him.

She stared blankly at the envelope on his desk and didn't notice him turning around to face them.

As she looked up, her mouth hung open, for the third time that morning.

It was him.

The guy she crashed into was her new boss.

She was so dead and she knew it very well for Natsume Hyuuga was wearing his favorite smirk as he stared at her.

He was laughing inside.

She pointed a finger at him and said, "Y-Y-You!". Her eyes wide and her knees trembling in fear.

He raised his brow and chuckled at how pathetic she looked.

She was wrong. Her day could get worse. Much, much worse.

* * *

Did you like it? i'm so sorry for those who have reviewed my other story! i hope this story will help make up for it!

Don't forget to review on your way out!

**Thank You For Reading.**

_**Love,**_

_**Pekopon Pudding**_


	2. James Bond

Thank you very much for reviewing my first chapter! I'm very glad a lot of people even like it! Shocked, in fact! but enough about me.. on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2: _Mission Impossible  
_

Her finger pointing to the center of his eyes. Somehow, it was trembling with fear. She gulped before opening her mouth to speak of her frustration to the man before her.

"What are you doing here?" she shrieked.

"Mikan! Don't talk to your new boss that way!" snapped the guy in glasses standing beside her. "Please excuse her behavior. I'm sure she's actually pleased to be working as your assistant. She's been in charge of research on the Tohoshinki company" smiling as he spoke to Natsume, who was clearly amused by this.

"Assistant?" Raising her eyebrow in disbelief.

Natsume turned to Mikan, "Ms. Sakura, it says here that you took a sick leave for an appendix removal". She nodded.

"Is the left side of your stomach okay?" He asked, sounding slightly concerned.

She smiled,"Yes. Its fine". Pleased at his sudden concern.

"That's good. By the way, the appendix is on the right side". He smirked while Mr. Sawada just turned his head away, chuckling.

"You'll have to excuse me. I have an appointment to catch. So, I will see both of you at the party tonight". With that, Natsume left Mikan and Sawada in the room.

Mikan heaved a sigh. "Mikan, You've met him before?" asked Sawada.

"No, we just met in the elevator. But why was i chosen?" said Mikan, still disapproving him as her soon-to-be boss.

"How would i know? He singled you out himself." Was the shocking reply.

With her eyes widened, she asked again,"Singled me out?"

"And by the way.." Sawada looked at her from head to toe while crossing his arms, before continuing "Tonight's the party, can you go dressed like that?"

She was wearing a black turtleneck, sleeveless sweater-like one piece dress. She was pouting her lips, looking at her usual outfit, as if saying 'What's wrong with it?'.

"Remember tonight's the party" and he too left the room, with arms still crossed and eyebrows still furrowed.

Mikan looked at her outfit again. She heaved another, more frustrated sigh.

* * *

.:**_The Party_**:.

There were lights everywhere.

A huge billboard showing a picture of the latest Volvo.

There were a few models of the said car around the compound.

People were flooding the dimly-lit dance floor where tables filled with mountains of odurves, desserts and of course, champagne.

Natsume was staring at Mikan from head to toe. She looked amazing in her strapless, up-to-the-knees red sparkling dress, toped up with Jimmy Choo Smooth Metallic Sandals and matching Jimmy Choo Cosmo Metallic Evening Bag.

"Ms. Sakura, do you have a different party to attend to later tonight?". He finally asked.

"What?". She replied. "Yes, my friends are having a wine party later tonight" She smiled widely, hoping that he won't notice that she's lying.

Natsume stood up straight. "You actually look quite nice in that dress. I'm surprised".

She blushed. "Thank You"

"It'll come in handy for your mission later tonight". He fixed his silky peach colored tie. He was wearing a normal business suit. It was just his fancy tie that added the elegant touch.

"My Mission? What Mission?"

"You see those two men over there in striped ties?" He asked and continued when he saw her nodding her head. "They're Englishmen. They're with Arashi Holdings, our competitors in the Tohoshinki deal. Mr. Yunho is here tonight, he's the president of Tohoshinki. So, i need you to get as close as possible to them. Pretend that you can't speak English and find out everything you can about their meeting with Yunho. That's your mission". He looked over to the two men in striped ties again.

Mikan was again shocked. "Wait, You're saying... So, you want me to spy on them?"

He smirked.. yet again. "Isn't corporate data collection your specialty, Ms. Sakura? I remember clearly that your resume included 'Fluent in English, Japanese and Korean' or is that a lie?"

She stuttered her reply,"B-bu-uut-t t-tha-at wass..."

"Natsume" a distant voice called. It was a lady, in her mid-40's. Short auburn hair in a long, flowing black dress. "Well, look who we have here?" She said.

He smiled at her. "Hey, Kumiko".

"Go ahead". He whispered to Mikan before heading towards Kumiko to engage in a long awaited conversation.

"Wah! So, i get the work and you get the fun? Heh. Am i some sort of James bond?".

She glided passed the many groups of people, holding a glass of red wine in her left hand.

She would occasionally look over her shoulders, as if she were an undercover agent.

Join in on a group discussion just to blend in. Eventhough, she doesn't know their topic of discussion.

Then, she twirled and bumped into one of the men wearing striped ties, splashing the contents of her wine glass onto his shirt.

(italic english)

"_Oh my god! I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry, Are you okay?_" wiping off the invisible stains appearing on his silk shirt.

"_It's quite alright, these things happen. Are you alright?_" He asked her kindly.

"_I'm alright. I'm sorry_."

He smiled at her. "_Have yourself a good evening then_"

She smiled back. "_You too. I'm sorry_"

They left her to sigh in frustration. "Sakura Mikan, you're really on a roll tonight."

Picking up her phone she dialed Natsume, who was entertaining another women, this time with short red hair.

"What should i do? I blew my cover." She shrieked into his ear.

"What?" Came the reply.

"_I SPOKE IN ENGLISH!_" She screamed louder.

"Shit!"

"What do i do now?". This time she sounded panicky.

"Figure it out. Steal their documents if you have to". And he hung up on her.

She looked at her phone, eyes widened. "Seriously"

Looked around.

Snapped her fingers and proceeded back to the showroom to find the guys wearing striped ties.

...P e K o P o N...

"I didn't expect to see you here." Said Yunho to Natsume.

...P u d d i N G...

"_But i'm sure you're well aware of those facts_." The one wearing the red striped tie said to Mikan.

She smirked. "_Of course. It's my job to know the facts. You know?_"

The one wearing the blue striped tie pointed in Natsume's direction and said,"_By the way, Who's the chap over there talking to the president?_"

"_You don't think he's with the competition, do you_". He continued.

"_I wouldn't worry. Nobody knows the President's at the party except for us and besides, our real rivals are the Americans, not that yellow monkey_". Said Red Stripes.

"_BFFFT!_" Mikan spat out her drink at that comment and started giggling.

When she noticed the two men staring at her, she cleared her throat and said,"_Arashi Holdings seems to be in a slump lately.. and there's a rumor that your interests were at stake, since the failed merger with Super Junior, Is that true?_".

The Blue Striped spoke up,"_Well, there'll be a big deal for us soon too_"

"_Oh Really? I knew that!_" Shrieked Mikan.

"_Shhhhhhh!_" Said Red Striped, elbowing his partner.

Mikan sighed,"_Oh, don't worry. I'm not here to give a report. You don't have to worry_."

They looked at each other, concerned. "_Off the record?_"

"_Of course! Off the record!_" smirking triumphantly while sipping her wine.

The men started whispering at each other before agreeing to tell her things.

...P e K o P o N...

"Vision?" asked Yunho. "Ripping a company apart and selling it off. Is that your vision?"

"Excuse me" Natsume reached for his phone and read Mikan's surprising message before turning to Yunho. "Very well. Bypassing the board and attempting insider trading with Arashi Holdings. Is that your vision?. I'll show you real vision. Wait and see."

He smirked and walked away.

...P u d d i N G...

* * *

How did you find this chapter? Interesting?

Review!

**Thank You For Reading.**

_**Love,**_

_**Pekopon Pudding**_


	3. She Explains

I am so sorry about the really late update! O levels just suck.. anyway, i hope u enjoy this chapter. I'll be sure to update frequently! By the way, whatever is italic means they're speaking in english. Bold is flashback.

* * *

Chapter 3:_ The Meaning Of True Love_

"Well that was a well done, Ms. Sakura", said Natsume. They were now on their way back to the office. "I did not expect you to obtain such.. classified information like that."

"Well done? it was their own mistake. I didn't expect them to be so.. trusting", replied Mikan, rolling her eyes.

"Well.. in business, One Man's Loss is Another Man's Gain."

"Doing business like this, I'll soon be a swindler", whispered Mikan.

"From the way I see it, you seem to have a special talent for deception."

"Huh?"

"That's a compliment, from me."

"Alright, then how about this kind of business?-" smiling hopefully, "Since I scored one today, let's forget about the car issue." Her smile widening.

Natsume smirked, "Absolutely not. That's personal. Nothing to do with business."

Her smile fading as she cursed him 'stingy bastard'.

*ring ring* *ring ring*

"Ah! My phone!" Mikan started fumbling through her treasure-filled purse.

She beamed, eyes sparkling, when she read the name on the receiver. "Hello. Ruka?". But to her dismay, the only sound that came through was the dialing tone.

"Boyfriend?", asked Natsume. Though, judging by her expression, he already knew the answer.

"Shh! This is personal" She replied while dialing Ruka's number. "_Privacy_"

Surprisingly, there was no answer. So, being Mikan, she tried again and this time she got an answer, "The number you dialed is unreachable. Please try again later." She let out a very frustrated sigh, attempting to try again when she was so rudely interrupted.

"You know, if he calls and hangs up but doesn't answer when you call, he's hiding something." informed Natsume.

"On what basis are you saying that?" said Mikan, glaring.

"That's what I do when I cheat", replied Natsume, giving Mikan a 'duh!' look.

Mikan then gave him her 'Oh.. Right..' look.

"If you don't believe me, why don't you try again."

Before Mikan could, they unfortunately, arrived back at the office.

"Why don't you get out? I don't want advice from a man who has had affairs across the globe but has never experienced true love." She placed her phone in the jungle she calls her purse, then stepped put of the car with her head held high.

"Tch. True love, huh?", said Natsume, placing both both hands in his pockets, "What exactly is this 'True Love' you're referring to?"

Mikan sighed.

She walked up to him and made a gun out of her fingers. She shot his heart and said, 'Bang!'. Then, she blew the tip of her index finger, to make it look more realistic.

"Its like being hit in the heart by a bullet.. do you know that feeling?"

"A bullet? I was hit by a bullet once, but from a real gun." stated Natsume. Though the tone of his voice held sadness, his expression remain unchanged.

Mikan smirked,"Oh yes, of course you were! I mean who hasn't."

Natsume knew she was being sarcastic. Oh how clueless she was of the truth behind his words.

"True love means to share your hearts, and not be lonely. To be warm, happy, that sort of thing." She explained.

Natsume leaned in closer to her ear, "There's no such thing". Then, stood up straight again.

"There is so!" Mikan was starting to get really annoyed.

"Where is it then?"

Placing a steady hand to her heart, chin up (Natsume is very tall) , she said, "Here!"

He smirked again, "Then why is it, Ms. Sakura, that when i look at you, I see anything but a happy person."

Mikan was utterly shocked.

"Let's go! I'll buy you dinner as a job well done"

"Thanks, but i have a very important date. Have a nice evening." Glaring at him once more before walking away.

Natsume just stood there. A smile lingering on his luscious lips.

* * *

They were both back in their own apartments.

Since it was Ruka's birthday, Mikan decided to tidy up her apartment. It was already 9:15pm and Ruka was supposed to be there at 9. "Maybe he got caught up at work." said Mikan to no one in particular. Natsume's words were haunting her.

**"If he calls and hangs up but doesn't answer when you call, he's hiding something."**

In the mean time, Natsume was ordering chinese food. He had to finish his work before he called it a night.

Everything was set. The candles on the cake were lit and Mikan was preparing the wine. She stopped to admire the pictures of her and Ruka on the wall. She was smiling yet she did not look happy.

Natsume put his chopsticks down and looked at a picture of a young boy and his grandfather, who was clad in a blue uniform. He smiled. A glint of happiness in his crimson eyes.

She sat in front of the cake and waited. Pushing all thoughts of Natsume's words aside.

11:15pm and still no sign of Ruka. Not a text nor call.

Why is she always the one waiting? Why is it that she is the only one that's trying? Why is her heart constantly betrayed? Poor Mikan..

Mikan had fallen asleep by midnight, phone in hand and eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

Her beautiful face was illuminated by the glow of the candles, and with that, the tear stains were clearly visible.

* * *

How was that?

Let me know what you think!

Sorry again for the late update!

~"Happy New Year"~

**Thank You For Reading.**

_**Love,**_

_**Pekopon Pudding**_


	4. Love is a Game

Wow! its probably been like 2 years since i last updated this. Well here goes, hope i still got it!

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 4:_ Her Broken Heart_

"Good Morning", said Mikan to some of her employees as she passed them by.

"Hey Mikan!", said Koko as he ushered Natsume to go ahead. "I'll catch up with you"

"So you and your boyfriend must have done a lot of 'stuff' last night" (He says this because Mikan looks like she went to sleep really late)

"What are you talking about?"

Koko scoffed, "Why deny it? We've pulled all-nighters at work before. I can tell by the way you look"

Mikan rolled her eyes, "I didn't even get to see his face, so lay off!"

She ignored him and continued walking off.

Koko grabbed her arm, "Wait! You stayed out all night but didn't meet your boyfriend?"

They were side by side again.

"What is he cheating on you or something?"

Mikan sighed and bit her lip. "God, Don't try to jinx me!"

With that, she turned to the stairs and started going down.

"What I tell you last time? That man has something to hide", said Natsume, who was at the bottom of the stairs.

Koko gave her this 'Uh-oh' look and patted her shoulder before joining Natsume.

She took a deep breath. "You two like rubbing salt in my wounds, huh?"

* * *

_**.:At a Restaurant:.**  
_

_"He said he would be there soon so you should just order yourself something nice to eat"_, said Sawada on the other line.

Mikan smiled, "Okay!" before ending the call and placing her phone on the table.

"I'm not his assistant. I'm a slave", said Mikan while taking a bunch of papers out of their envelope. "He could have given me this work earlier"

"Excuse me", said a waitress while placing a glass of water in front of Mikan.

She said, "Thank you" before proceeding to drink.

As she looked up she spotted something or rather someone, that was about to make her heart break into a million pieces. An act that was about to make her cry out for days and nights.

_"I only regret one thing from my past two, failed relationships. Why couldn't i have acted with more intelligence? with style and grace! That's what i'll do."_

She took her coat of and proceeded to a particular table.

"How could you do this to me?". She was pushing him, more like shoving actually. "You Bastard!"

She was now slapping his chest. "Tell me, you jerk! How could you do this?"

The waitress from before was now rushing to the scene. ""Ma'am"

Mikan was about to aim for the girl but she ran behind him. Ruka grabbed her wrists and stared her down. "Don't touch her!"

"What?!"

Suddenly the girl spoke, "Honey, who is this lady?". She was scared.

"Ma'am. Please, you cannot do this here. Can you please discuss this outside?", interrupted the waitress.

Mikan took a deep breath and placed her hand on her forehead. "Ruka, you can't do this to me. Let's go home, okay?". She was pulling on his arm now, "Come on let's just go"

Despite the hopeful look Mikan was giving, Ruka angrily shrugged her hand off. "Why do you always act like this? Can't you give me some space?"

His eyes still glaring. Mikan was utterly shocked, "What?"

"You're the one who made me this way, you know? Don't call me anymore."

With that, he took the other girls hand and pulled her away. "Let's go."

Even the waitress left Mikan to apologize to other customers and to leave her to process that she was now dumped, in the most humiliating way with an audience.

She dragged her feet back to her own table and dropped herself on the chair. Ready-ing for the upcoming sob feast, when in walks Natsume.

"Hi"

* * *

_**.:At a Bar:.**_

"Why have i been dumped three times now?", said Mikan.

"Because you don't know the rules", replied Natsume blatantly.

Shaking her head, "Rules?"

"The rules of the game"

"Haha, Love isn't like World of Warcraft, you know."

"Yes, it is. Its actually a game that requires more precision and planning." He looked at her. "A game of power. Manipulations of motions to control the mind. That's the game."

He continued, "Well it is a game. It is game where the one who displays affections first, gives up total control and.. well, its like a dog in a collar"

Mikan sighed and sipped her drink.

"In relationships, you're the one that calls first and he's the one that hangs up first, right?", Natsume asked.

Mikan nodded. "Right"

"And when your together, you always pay and you always give him gifts on anniversaries and stuff, only you"

"Right". Mikan smiled, "How did you know that?"

"I know this because it is the consequence of dating without self respect, Ms. Sakura. That's how i know"

Natsume took a sip of his drink before continuing,""So take my advice, and this is sincere so listen to it, If you continue on acting like this, being so.. umm.. Pathetic, you will always be treated like trash by men and you'll grow old. All by yourself"

She stood up, "Apologize!"

He turned and faced her, "What would i be apologizing for? I've never apologized for anything in my life"

"What's wrong with admitting that i love him? What's wrong with calling him or visiting him because i'm worried?"

Natsume just casually sipped his drink.

"What's wrong with wanting to do everything for him? What? I'll be treated like trash all my life? Screw you! I could have a line of guys begging for me if i wanted. I could but i don't, you know why?"

"What, you can? Then, make me beg for you. If you succeed, i'll apologize on my knees"

Mikan grabbed her things and left the bar and Natsume just watched her.

_"A woman who was just dumped needs a shoulder to cry on, not a critic. 'Its not your fault, He just wasn't the right guy for you'. A friend who can say this."_

"Have you been drinking", asked Mikan's dad as he was flipping through what looked like an old photo album.

"Just one bottle of beer."

"One bottle? Are you sure not one case? Why are your eyes so swollen?"

Mikan giggled. "Dad, most of my friends are all scared of their fathers, but why do i feel like we're friends?"

"Maybe because we're both getting old together"

Mikan scoffed and her dad just laughed.

"What are you looking at?"

"Something your mother gave me, exactly 34 years ago."

"Mom? My mom?"

"Why? Hard to believe? I can't believe it either. Haha"

Just then, Mikan's mom walked in and her dad quickly hid the album.

"Adults should set an example for their children. Throwing trash everywhere, the whole town is like a trash can."

Mikan was about to sneak behind her mother when she looked up. "When did you arrive?"

"Just a few minutes ago."

"What happened to your face? Have you been drinking again?"

"No, What do you mean?", said Mikan in disbelief and just smiled.

"Dad.. about the.. umm.."

Her mother hit her back, hard. "What's gotten into you?"

* * *

**Thank You For Reading.**

_**Love,**_

_**Pekopon Pudding**_


End file.
